


Christmas at Monroe's

by MrsMendes19



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Sarah goes and spends Christmas with her friends at Monroe's house, presents were exchanged before everyone relaxes, eventually falling asleep in the living room.





	1. Going to Monroe's house

It was Christmas and I was heading over to Monroe's house. All my friends were meeting there for Christmas. I had done my Christmas shopping and all my presents were wrapped and in my backseat. As I got closer to Monroe's house I saw that there were many cars parked outside. I recognised Hank's car and Sean' car. I park my car and retrieve the presents from the backseat and walk to the front door. I ring the doorbell and wait. A few seconds later, Monroe opens the door.  
"Hey Sarah. Come on in."  
"Thanks."  
I walk past Monroe and make my way inside. I place my presents under the tree before greeting everyone.  
"Hello everyone, great to see you all again!"  
Nick walks over to me and gives me a hug. I can see out of the corner of my eye that Juliette was glaring at us, and a frown appears on her forehead. I quickly release Nick and take a step back before walking over to Rosalee and give her a hug. Once we have finished our embrace, somebody comes up behind me and covers my eyes, asking "guess who?"  
"Haha, Wu. Nice try."  
He takes his hands away and I turn around to face him, I lean in and give him a quick kiss on his cheek. I look for Hank but he is nowhere to be seen. I make my way into the kitchen, women's intuition and all that, finding Hank with his head in the fridge, looking for food.  
"Hey Hank."  
My sudden appearance made him jump, resulting in him banging his head on the fridge. He straightens up, rubbing his head.  
"Oh hey, I didn’t hear you come in."  
"I know. You banged your head. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
Hank walks over and embraces me. I hear someone enter the kitchen so I release Hank and turn around. I turn to see that Monroe had entered the kitchen. He stands in the doorway, with his arms folded in front of him.  
"Sarah, someone is here to see you."  
"Oh? Who is it?"  
"She says her name is Chloe."  
"Tell her I will be right out. Sorry about this Monroe, I told her where to find me in case she needed me."  
"It's fine."  
Monroe turns and walks out of the kitchen. I walk behind him and as I enter the living room, I see Chloe standing by the door.  
"Hey Chloe, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, just wanted give you this and to wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy new year."  
She hands me a small box, wrapped in Christmas paper.  
"Thanks Chloe. But you didn't have to come all this way."  
"It's fine. I was driving driving past anyway. Well, I better get going then."  
"Alright, message me later."  
"Okay Sarah."  
After a quick hug, she left. I watched as her car receded into the distance.


	2. Time for presents

Once Chloe had gone, I walk back to the living room with the box in my hands. Everyone was sitting around the coffee table, engaged in conversation. Once I had sat down, Monroe stood up and we all directions our attention to him.  
"Now that everyone is here, we can start opening presents."  
He walks over to the tree and picks up a present, he looks at the name before handing it to the right person, and he continued to do this until everyone had their presents. We all sat around the coffee table and everyone had a chance to open their presents. I went first, carefully unwrapping my present. Once I opened the paper, a card fell out. I picked up the card and read it. It said that this present was from everyone and that they all wish me a Merry Christmas and a happy new year. I thank everyone and continue to unwrap my present. Once all the paper was unwrapped, I picked up the box and examined it. I gently shook it and heard something rattle inside. I open up the box, finding 4 smaller boxes inside. I take one out and saw that it was from Hank. I open the box and see handcuffs inside.  
"Oh my god, thanks Hank. I needed a new pair of handcuffs!"  
"You're welcome. I thought you'd need a new pair since the old ones got broken by that hundjager."  
"Yeah. Thanks again."  
I walk over to Hank and give him a hug before sitting back down. I take out the next box; this one was from Nick and Juliette. I open the box and find an envelope. I open the envelope and find a plane ticket to Montana, for a whole weekend!  
"Thanks guys. I will definitely enjoy this!"  
I walk over to Nick and hug him, giving him a kiss on the cheek as I do so. I see Juliette frown, but she doesn't say anything. I release Nick and walk back to my chair. I take out the third box, this one from Sean and Adalind, and open it. Inside the box was a nice watch, I take it out and put it on. I look at it before smiling at Sean and Adalind. They smile back and Sean places and arm around Adalind. She places an arm around Sean and smiles at me. I look down and pick up the final box. This last box was from Monroe and Rosalee. I open the box, finding a small bottle with green liquid inside. It was a mysterious potion.  
"What's this guys?"  
Rosalee answers my question.  
"It's a secret potion. Whenever you are feeling lonely, drink it."  
"What will happen?"  
"You will see."  
I place all the items back into the box and thank everyone for the presents. I place the box at my feet and sit back in my seat. I open Chloe's present and find a bracelet inside. I put it on and place the box by my feet. Hank went next; he opened his box and found a pair of new sunglasses and cologne inside. He smiled from ear to wear and put on the sunglasses, making everyone laugh. He takes the sunglasses off and places them back in the box. He sprays himself with the cologne before placing it back into the box.  
"Thanks Sarah. I love them."  
"You're welcome."  
Wu was next to open his present. He opens up the box, finding a personalized notepad and pen inside. He takes them out and examines them. On the front of the notepad, there was a small plaque with his name engraved in it. The pen also had his name engraved in it. Also in the box, was a framed picture of all of us. He smiled when he saw the picture.  
"Thank you Sarah. I love them."  
"No problem, Drew."  
He places the items back into the box and places it on the table before sitting back in his chair.   
Adalind opened her present next. When she opened her present, she found a necklace inside. This necklace was from Pandora, so it was a very expensive necklace. She takes out the necklace and puts it on before walking over to me and giving me a hug. I quickly hug her back before releasing her. She walks back to her seat and sits down.   
Sean picks up his box and opens it. He finds a pair of cufflinks inside. He takes them out and examines them. They were in the shape of silver knots. He thanks me with a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. He returns to his seat and sits back down. Rosalee took her box off the coffee table and started unwrapping it. She takes out what was inside and saw that it was a massage voucher for her back and shoulders.   
"Oh my god, thank you Sarah. I will enjoy this."  
"You're welcome Rosalee, thought you might need it."  
"I do. Thanks again."  
She looks into the box again and pulls out another small box, containing a small charm bracelet. She takes it out of the box and Monroe helps her put it on. It shimmered in the light as she moves her hand.


	3. "Ummm, a pocket watch?"

Monroe was next. Now, for Monroe, I thought long and hard about what to get him before coming to a simple conclusion. Monroe is known for loving antique clocks and watches so my present revolved around that. I watch in anticipation as he picks up his box and gently shakes it before placing it on his lap. I watch as he unties the ribbon and opens the lid. His facial expression changed to that of excitement when he saw what was in the box. He takes out the silver pocket watch from the box, inspecting it. He takes a shocked intake of breath.  
“Sarah, do you know what this it?”  
“Ummm, a pocket watch?”  
“Not just any pocket watch. This is an original 1890s pocket watch. It is in surprising good condition, considering the year it was made. How did you find this?”  
“It’s a secret. Let’s just say that someone owed me a favour.”  
“I love it. I was actually looking for this exact watch but I couldn’t find it anywhere!”  
“You’re welcome.”  
“Thank you.”  
Monroe walks over to me and gives me a hug; with a gentle squeeze I release him. He goes to sit back down next to Rosalee, still admiring the pocket watch.


	4. Unwrapping more presents before dinner

Nick picks up his box and opens it, revealing a new set of daggers.  
“Wow, these are impressive.”  
“I thought you’d like them. They could be useful, you know….”  
“Yeah, thanks.”  
Lastly, Juliette opens her present. She takes out what was in the box. She holds up a pair of beautiful, shimmering earrings with a matching necklace.  
“Thanks Sarah, I love it.”  
She places the items back in the box before looking down and seeing that there is another item. She takes it out and sees that it was an envelope. She opens it and takes out what was inside. She unfolds the paper and reads it. Everyone waits until she finishes reading, and then Hank spoke up.   
“Well, what is it?”  
“It’s a trip for me and Nick to Hawaii, the note says it’s an anniversary present.”  
Nick takes the note and reads it.  
“And it also says that it’s for a whole week, you know that we can’t stay for the whole week, Portland needs us.”  
Sean stands up and places a hand on Nick’s shoulder.  
“I’m sure that we can figure things out while you are gone. Take your time, enjoy yourself.”  
“Thanks Sean.”  
Nick places the note back in the box and takes out the tickets; he looks at them in excitement.  
“I’ll certainly enjoy myself.”  
He places the tickets back in the box and stands up.  
“Now that everyone has their presents, why don’t we eat? I’m starving.”  
Everyone got up and sat down at the dining room table. Rosalee bought out the turkey and let Monroe slice it. He gave each of us a slice before sitting down. We all had a hearty dinner before everyone relaxed for the night.   
A few hours later, everyone was asleep, either on the couch or surrounded by pillows and blankets on the floor. This has got to be the best Christmas I have ever had, surrounded by my best friends. This will be a Christmas that I will never forget.

The End


End file.
